


To Save A Princess

by LadyMakoto5



Series: Princess [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Usagi gets kidnapped by Prince Diamond.





	To Save A Princess

Usagi looked around the room. It was large with grey marble floor, black furniture, one door, and no windows. The walls were a deep purple and appeared to made of crystal. Prince Diamond walked to her, stopping a few feet away "Serenity". She shook her head "I'm not Serenity. You have the wrong person." He chuckled "Only Serenity could have heard the music. Only she could have seen the mirage. Yes, you are her." Usagi said "Obviously not since I, the average person, is here." 

He took a step forward "Your hair is the same." She grabbed her hair "This is not my natural color. It's actually read and curly. Very curly. It takes hours to straighten." Diamond shook his head, smiling as she continued "I copied Sailor Moon. I bleached my hair and styled it the way she does." He chuckled again "You are very interesting and not a very good liar." Usagi gave up trying to hide her identity. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Nothing happened. Diamond said "The only way out is to pledge your love and loyalty to me, Serenity." She glared at him. "Never. Endymion is the only man I love."

Diamond refrained from crushing the wine glass in his hand. Endymion. He despised that name. He had hoped the younger version of Neo Queen Serenity would be easier to sway. She wasn't so he'd have to do it the hard way. Taking a sip of wine, he smiled "Very well." He walked away, leaving a confused Usagi standing there. When did Prince Diamond start calmly taking no for an answer?

With a wave of his hand, the wine disappeared as he sat at the piano. She braced herself for anything weird happening, but nothing did. Usagi ran to the door. To her dismay, the door wouldn't open. She turned to see Diamond still at the piano. "Diamond, you're not going to win me over, so why don't you let me go?" He didn't reply. She kept an eye on him as she searched for a way out and noticed he was doing the same. After several minutes or several hours, she wasn't sure, she sat in a chair to rest. She refused to sit on the bed. As much as she wanted to lie down, she wasn't going to. Her eyes drifted closed. Diamond smiled. He had waited for this moment. The moment her guard would be completely down. He changed the piece. Soon, Endymion would be a stranger. 

* * *

The senshi sat in the temple. Sailor Mercury typed on her computer. "She disappeared the same time the dark energy did. I suspect he took her to their spaceship. It's the only place there is dark energy." Sailor Jupiter said "He will pay for this." Artemis said "We need to form a plan instead of rushing in there especially since it is located just above the clouds." Sailor Mars said "She wasn't transformed when she left here. Mercury, did you detect Sailor Moon transforming?" Sailor Mercury shook her head. Luna stood "We need to assume all of our identities have been compromised. Has anyone heard from Mamoru?" Sailor Venus tried calling again "He still isn't answering. Jupiter and I will check his apartment."

They ran to his apartment building. Carefully making their way onto his balcony, they crouched down so they wouldn't risk being seen. Sailor Jupiter lifted a plant and retrieved the spar key. Sailor Venus whispered "You go left and I'll go right." Sailor Jupiter nodded and they quietly entered. Sailor Venus hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She quickly checked that half of the apartment and then went to the bedroom. Turning on the light, she saw Mamoru lying in bed, semi-conscious. She walked to him, tears forming in her eyes. Sitting on the bed, she braced herself as she grabbed his hands. Sailor Jupiter silently watched from the doorway. The senshi of Venus had closed her eyes and pain was etched on her face. After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes snapped open. Jupiter asked "Venus, what is it?"

A tear fell "Diamond has her on the spaceship thing in the sky. He's..." Jupiter opened her communicator "We'll figure out a plan and go get her..." She snapped "There isn't time. Diamond is attempting to unbind their souls so he can bind his with hers. If he succeeds, we'll lose her forever." Mamoru yelped in pain. She stood "Diamond is severing the ties. I'll bring Usagi back here then we can take them to the moon. It's going to take some time for them to heal from this." She closed her eye and focused on her destination. Jupiter said "Venus, you can't go alone." But the senshi was already gone. Artemis' voice came through the communicator "Jupiter, what happened?"

* * *

Diamond was angry. She was fighting him and he couldn't keep this up. The bond had to be broken and he was out of patience. Usagi clutched her broach, holding onto it for life. Memories of Endymion were fading and she focused on him, hoping to reach him through what connection they had left. She tried to walk to the piano to stop Diamond, but it was difficult. He spoke "Serenity, I have always loved you. I pledged my love to you and you pledged yours to me." 

She shook her head "That never happened." Diamond said "Then forgive me, for what I'm about to do. I have to save you from him." She screamed as ties that bound were severed one by one. Her body felt as if it was being torn apart. Diamond hated putting her through pain, but it had to be done. He had to erase Endymion from her mind. A bright light suddenly filled the room. When it was gone, he noticed she was in a white dress different from the one Neo Queen Serenity wore. He continued to play even after she collapsed, not risking one memory of Endymion remaining.

Diamond screamed as a gold chain wrapped around him. He was yanked off the piano bench and hit the floor hard. A tear fell as he watched Sailor Venus rush to Serenity and pick her up. He wondered if he had gone too far. As the senshi cried so did he. He hated himself for what he had done. His princess was gone. He should have healed her as he cut the ties. She would still be here if he had. "I'm sorry" Diamond spoke louder "I'm so sorry, Serenity. Forgive me for my impatience. My princess, my Serenity, I love you." Sailor Venus held Serenity tighter as Diamond pushed himself to his knees. She knew the rest of the senshi would arrive shortly and deal with him. She had to get Serenity out of there before he realized she was still alive.

Sailor Venus teleported to Mamoru's apartment so they could begin to heal. At some point, he had transformed into Prince Endymion. Laying her princess next to him, she clasped their hands together. She softly spoke to the two cats silently watching her "We need to take them to the moon. They need to heal without interruption." They nodded. She sat in a chair, keeping an eye on them while waiting for the other senshi to arrive. Eventually, things will go back to normal. 

 

 


End file.
